Just let me get into our life
by DarkAngel13666
Summary: ella era perfecta, ojos color gris, pelo castano, adinerada. Y una descarrilada, dirian en el pueblo. Pero a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran, hasta que conoce a un chico, que es ella version masculina, o tal vez peor. Mal Summary.
1. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía.

Ella? Ella era como cualquier chica, ojos color gris y pelo castaño, su piel de porcelana y su esbelta figura la hacían ver perfecta, ella lo podía tener todo, pero aun asi ella era sencilla, obligada por el destino a vivir en su oscuridad. TODOS HUMANOS.

Capitulo I: _La nueva vida._

Bella POV.

Era sábado, el día que había estado evitando desde hace tres meses. Hoy me iba con mis padres a Forks, (un pequeño pueblo donde todos sabían lo que los demás hacían, ellos encajaban mas en un programa de chismes que allí) porque a papa lo habían promovido y mi mama había conseguido trabajo como jefa de piso en la mejor clínica de Forks. Yo había nacido allá pero mis padres estaban separados de mis abuelos y no me podían cuidar ya que Charlie trabajaba y René estudiaba. Yo había intentado convencerlos de no irnos, aquí tenia a mis amigos, mi casa, donde realmente me había criado. Mi ex novio. Ahora yo iba a la nada con nada.

(*)

Nos encontrábamos en la nueva casa, tenía que aceptarlo era mil veces más hermosa que la de Phoenix, la entrada era tan linda, a la izquierda veías las escaleras y a la derecha entrabas al el comedor era simplemente perfecto, tonos beiges y duraznos, marrones.. Todo encajaba, agarrabas a la derecha y tenias a una cocina. No era tan grande pero era hermosa. La recamara principal del primer piso era la de mis padres era espectacular, estaba todo pintado de blanco y tenía una chimenea, una vista espectacular.. Mi mama había hecho el mejor trabajo decorándola.

Llegue a donde se suponía que era mi cuarto y cuando entre me quede sin palabras.. era simplemente perfecta. Lo sé tengo 17 años pero nunca me cansaba de que me trataran como a una niña; siempre consentida y con todo. Y cuando decía que este cuarto lo tenía todo era todo.

Un cuarto espectacular con tonos lilas, morado y blanco, una cama matrimonial era lo primero que veías cuando entrabas, en el rincón derecho una silla, una lámpara y las ventanas a su lado. Había una pequeña mesa blanca debajo de una de las ventanas. Dirían que faltaba un televisor, pero realmente no veía. El closet no parecía tan grande, eran dos simples puertas pero cuando las abrías aparecía una sala color fucsia con negro y había muebles blancos con negros. Las repisas para los zapatos eran de color marrón. Era espectacular.

Cuando me disponía a ver el cuarto de huéspedes…

-Bella! Ven te tenemos que decirte algunas cosas y darte una sorpresa. – Charlie me llamo.

Perfecto! – Pensé – No quería bajar, sentía miedo de que la "sorpresa" no me gustara. Era aterrador.

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado, para ver a René y a Charlie con una caja en sus manos cada uno; la de Charlie era grande con un gran lazo arriba – Genial! Regalos.. Pensé con sarcasmo – Y René tenía una pequeña caja que _parecía_ ser inofensiva. Pero las apariencias engañan.

- Si? – dije

-Te tenemos que decir que estas inscrita en el Instituto de Forks, nosotros sabemos que no ha sido fácil para ti aceptar que ya no estamos_allá_– Dijo René, ella ahora no decía Phoenix, porque sabia que se iba a poner a llorar. Pero que masoquista! – Y te tenemos dos regalos. – puse mi mejor cara de mártir al decir esa última palabra-

- Por favor, cambia esa cara, sabemos que te _van_a encantar. – Intervino Charlie.

- Este bien, dispara. – Realmente no quería saber lo que eran, una vez cuando estaba con Mike, su "regalo" fue una salida al ginecólogo, adivinen _para_qué? Si adivinaron.- Charlie me dio su caja, realmente estaba pesada, la puse en el piso y cuando la abrí me salieron lagrimas de felicidad. Un pequeño perrito, un pequeño West Highland White Terrier, cuando pequeña quise uno pero me dijeron que iba a ser mucha responsabilidad.

- Gr-a-cias – no podía con la emoción, ya no me sentiría sola.

Lo cargue y lo acaricie.

- De nada hija, solo cuídalo _siempre._ – dijo Charlie, yo solo asentí –

- Y.. – Empezó René – estuvimos pensando y… creemos que ya tienes la edad suficiente para que tengas un carro. – una sonrisa se poso en su rostro pero.. Había dicho carro? Mi yo interno empezó a dar vueltas.

Carro

Coche

Auto

Como quieras llamarle, pero al parecer lo que había pedido para mi cumpleaños lo iba a tener antes.

- Bella? – Dijeron René y Charlie al unísono- Nosotros pensamos que.. –empezó Charlie –

- Gracias – dije y los abrasé. – Y retomando el tema, donde esta?

- Si hubiéramos sabido que lo ibas a tomar tan bien te hubiéramos comprado aquella guitarra que.. – Otra vez interrumpiendo, solo que esta vez fue René.

- Mama, no arruines el momento. – dije. Ella solo rio.

- Vamos a verlo antes de que me vaya a trabajar – Charlie era el mejor jefe de policía, no había caso que se le escapara- hoy tengo que llegar temprano– dijo Charlie.

Salimos y cuando lo vi no lo podía creer. Era un civic honda 2010 color negro. Con un gran lazo rojo y una nota que decía

**Perdónanos.**

_**Att: Charlie y Rene**_

Cuando voltee a verlos ya no estaba ni la patrulla de Charlie ni el auto de René. Otra vez sola. Suspire.

(*)

Holaa! Mi nombre es Melissa y este es mi primer fic (: espero que les guste!

Gracias a toooodaas mis amigas que me han apoyado en estoo, Las amo (:


	2. Todo listo

Todo Listo

Estaba en mi cuarto con _Jack _- así había llamado a mi perrito – encima de mi dormido. Eso me recordó cuando René todavía estaba joven y en sus ratos libres me ponía en su pecho a dormir.. Ella era tan cariñosa, ella decía "todo esto lo estamos haciendo por ti, pequeña. Te amamos y queremos que tengas lo mejor, todo lo que nosotros no tuvimos". Siempre lo decía y en parte no me podía quejar yo tenía todo lo que quería antes de que lo pidiera, todo menos lo que trajera más responsabilidades. Yo recordaba que René era preciosa, ella era dulce y amable, tenía un carácter fuerte el cual ella moldeaba a cualquier situación. También era preciosa _físicamente_ facciones finas pelo amarillo y ojos grises, más claros que los míos.

De papa bueno, no se podía decir que era tan buenmozo como mama pero tampoco era feo. Facciones no tan finas pero tampoco tan gruesas, alto de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Se podía decir que tenía lo suyo. _"No es lindo que guste pero tampoco feo que asuste". _ Reí e inmediatamente_ Jack _despertó de su profundo sueño. Lo baje y fue a comer un poco abajo. Cuando me pare fui a mi armario a buscar lo que iba a ponerme mañana, mama había dicho que íbamos a una cena con los dueños de la clínica. Y tenía que estar perfecta.

Pudieron haber pasado horas días meses y años y nada me gustaba. Hasta que lo encontré. Un vestido que me llegaba a la rodilla color azul con un disimulado corte en forma de V y me lo iba a poner con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Genial.

Escuche la patrulla de Charlie así que baje a ver cómo le había ido hoy.

-Bella! Donde estas? – Charlie grito desde las escaleras.

-Aquí arriba bajo en un segundo- contesté.

Me acomode rápidamente y baje.

Fui a la cocina por inercia –mi papa era un tragón, siempre tenía hambre- cuando lo vi estaba pellizcando la torta que era para el siguiente.

-MAMAAAAAAAA! PAPAA SE ESTA COMIENDO LA TOOORTAA! – cante

-QUEEEE? CUANDO LLEGASTEE? RENEE ESTAA AQUII? – Charlie estaba alterado, creía que René estaba aquí y que lo iba a cachar.

-Vamos! No aguantas una broma? Mama no ha llegado así que podemos comer un poco de torta y después ir a comprar otra, René no notara la diferencia. René llega a las 10 no?– Charlie se calmo.

-Vale, mas tarde compramos la nueva y esto queda entre nos. – yo solo asentí y nos pusimos a comer. Nos comimos casi toda la torta.. Estábamos tan concentrados en comerla hasta que escuchamos una voz. Estábamos en Problemas.

René POV

Estaba en la clínica y me sentía _culpable_ haber dejado así a Bella, desde que tenía 10 años la empezamos a dejar sola. Al principio decía que se sentía bien. Que ella se sentía grande y fuerte. Pero después hacia cualquier cosa para que llegáramos mas temprano. De repente el dueño de la clínica paso y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sra. _Swan _si desea, usted puede irse ya, gracias a Dios hoy ha estado el día flojo, imagino que su familia la debe estar esperando. – Me dio una sonrisa -de esas como cuando alguien te quiere convencer de algo-, se la devolví, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

(*)

Ya me encontraba en mi casa, estaba todo silencioso –debieron de haber salido a ver el pueblo-. Me fui a la cocina a beber agua y ahí estaban. Comiendo algo, parecían que se estaban atragantando una torta… espera MI TORTA.

-Que están comiendo ustedes dos ahí?

Bella POV

Estábamos atrapados, Charlie me miraba a mí y yo a él.. No sabíamos que hacer.

Atrapados

Atrapados

Atrapados

Que excusa? A no René mira estábamos espantando moscas? Ratas? Animalitos raros?

-Saben que no me voy a molestar.- dijo René.

-No? – dijimos Charlie y yo al unísono.

-No porque ustedes me van a hacer 4 tortas para mañana en la noche. – Y comenzó la tortura.

(*)

Eran las 3 pm, me había acostado a las 3 am haciéndole las tortas a René, fue mejor que lo hiciera sola que a que lo hiciera con Charlie, si intento hacer huevos fritos y termino quemándolos, no quiero saber qué pasaría con las tortas. O con el mismo.

Baje a comer, me bañe y me vestí. Hoy tenía que ver que me hacía en el pelo. Me hice de todo. Me agarre el pelo de medio lado, intente secarlo, hacerme una cola de caballo pero nada me convencía. Me lo solté y me rocié un producto en el pelo para que se me ondulara más.

Revise mi teléfono. Ya eran las 4:30, el vestido busque el vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios y me los puse. Me maquille, vi el reloj del teléfono otra vez y eran las 6:15, aun me quedaba media hora, no lo pensé dos veces y me metí al _Skype_ para chatear con mis amigos. En eso mi mejor amiga me hablo, le conté que mis papas me habían comprado un auto y me habían comprado un perro, me pregunto que si tenía la foto de Jack pero no le había tomado ninguna foto así que le dije que se la debía. En eso se hicieron las 6:30 me despedí me fui a retocar y guardar mis cosas en un pequeño bolso. Baje y mis papas ya estaban en el carro. Me subí y mis papas empezaron a hablar como locos. Ese tiempo me sirvió para pensar. Esto es un sueño? Como será el instituto? Como será la cena? Como _sobreviviré_ ahora sin mis amigos a mi lado? Ninguna tenían respuestas pero como se hacía?

Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando vi que llegamos al restaurant _Bella Italia_ en Port Ángeles, lindo –pensé-.

Entramos y nos condujeron a nuestra mesa.

Cuando lo vi, me propuse conquistarlo.


	3. Conociendolos

Capitulo III: conociendolos

Estaba anonanada, el era _perfecto_, alto blanco de facciones finas y ojos verdes, musculoso pero no demasiado, pelo cobrizo. Dios quería que me diera un ataque cardiaco? No lo se, pero haría lo que fuera para conquistarlo. El iba a ser mio. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuano Rene intervino para presentarnos.

-Bella ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los dueños de la clínica – ellos me dieron la sonrisa mas cariñosa que había visto en mi vida, ni rene que era mi madre me había dado una asi-.

Ellos tenían que haber salido de una revista de modas o de una pasarela, ella era blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda y pelo cobrizo. Muy pero muy pequeña. En cambio aquel hombre que se hacia llamar _Carlisle_ era muy muy alto, rubio de facciones finas, pero diferente a las de la mujer. Ojos verdes, pero los de el eran _eléctricos. _

_-_Un gusto conocerte, Bella – hablo la mujer, tenia un tono tan _dulce, maternal._

-El placer es mio, Sra Esme, Sr Carlisle. – dije.

-Por favor, solo Esme y Carlisle, no somos tan viejos. –sonrei y asentí. – El es nuestro hijo Edward, estudia en el instituto de Forks. – espera n segundo. Estaba conociendo a _mi chico_ y estudiaba en el mismo instituto. Definitivamente los cambios me estaban haciendo muy bien.

-Hola Bella, _encantado_ de conocerte – me beso la mano y derrepente nuestros ojos estaban mirándose fijamente. Senti una corriente eléctrica. Habia estado con muchos chicos pero presentia que el tenia _algo diferente_ y descubriría que era ese _algo_. – Tu nombre no le hace justicia a tu belleza – Y apareció el rubor. Creo que nunca había estado tan sonrojada. No dejamos de mirarnos, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero en eso entro una chica, se parecia tanto a el, solo que ella era baja y tenia los ojos de Carlisle.

-Ella es Renesmee, Renesmee ella es Bella, la hija de Rene y Charlie Swan – Carlisle nos presento.

-Mucho gusto! Me llamo Renesmee, disculpen la tardanza es que estaba en el tocador. Sres Swan es un placer conocerlos, Bella me encantaría que fueramos amigas! – se acerco a mi con la intención de saludarme. Y susurro _creo que le gustas, no se tu pero yo creo en eso de el amor a primera vista. Y al parecer ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien. Los he observado desde el tocador. Perdoname_ – se alejo y me dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada picara. No se porque algo me decía que en ella podía confiar. Y lo haría.

Y asi paso la cena, hablando de muchas cosas, intercambiamos números e incluso ellos me dieron sus correos, para _"no perder el contacto_". Averigue que ellos iban al ultimo ano al igual que yo, asi que de seguro teníamos clases juntos. Renesmee dijo que en cuanto llegara fuera a el gimnasio y que hay estaría ella para ayudarme a no perderme en el instituto, aunque no era _tan_ grande.

Renesmee me dijo que iba a audicionar este ano para ser porrista, me dijo que tocaba el piano, le gustaba ir de compras, leer, ver peliculas y comer chocolate. Le dije que compartíamos un vicio y comenzamos a reir. Creo que todo el restaurant volteo a ver de _que_ nos reíamos pero al darse cuenta que era algo entre nosotras, retomaron lo que estaban haciendo. Le comente sobre su vestido, era muy pero muy lindo, era un color violeta oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era en corte V, tenia una cinta negra justo debajo del busto.

Tambien hable con Edward un poco, me dijo que también tocaba el piano, que era el capitan del equipo de futbol americano y que quería ser medico como su padre. Tambien hablamos sobre salir los tres – El, Renesmee y yo-, al cine el próximo viernes. Con gusto yo acepte. Yo no era tonta. Y asi me pase la cena.. Hablando con ellos.

Llego la hora de despedirnos, con los papas de Edward y con el me despedi con un beso en la mejilla, ocasión la cual aprovecho para decirme que era muy linda y que deseaba salir conmigo _a solas_ – sonreí en mi mente. Esto iba mejor que bien. Con renesmee me despedi con un abrazo y un beso. Nos fuimos no se en que momento cai dormida.

(*)

**Un cap tal vez muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto. Pero tengo que estudiar D:. Agreguenme! my fb y demás cosas en el perfil :D.**

**-RG16(:**


	4. Primer dia

Había llegado a la dirección, habían dos alumnos que intentaban convencer a la secretaria de que le pusieran el mismo horario. Pasaron los minutos y al fin fue mi turno

-Buenos días – dijo la secretaria.

-Buenos días, vengo por mi horario y el mapa del instituto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan- dije, en ese mismo instante la secretaria abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un espanto y después se controlo. Me dio el mapa del colegio y el horario. Visualice en el mapa el gimnasio y fui a mi siguiente parada.

Al llegar vi a Renesmee con un uniforme de porristas entrenando, al verme me hizo señas de que esperara y en cinco minutos, ya estaba a mi lado.

-Hola Bella! Como estas? – dijo mientras íbamos saliendo de el gimnasio.

-Hola, bien y tú? – respondí.

-Muy bien! Ya retiraste tu horario? – asentí y se lo di. Saco el suyo y empezó a ver si teníamos clases juntas. – Bella! Tenemos historia, español, ingles y matemáticas juntas! – dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo sonreí. No sabía que decir.

Estábamos caminando hacia los lockers, saque todo lo que no necesitaba y lo guarde allí. Cuando me disponía a cerrar mi casillera unos brazos me agarraron de la cintura y unos labios rozaron mis labios diciendo "_estas más apetecible que ayer, esto parece imposible"._ Me congele. Era el. Me voltee y juro que estábamos a punto de darnos un beso hasta que Renesmee tosió me agarro de la muñeca y para cuando reaccione ya estábamos yendo a la primera clase. Estaba furiosa. Al parecer ella lo noto y me susurro _ "Nuestro querido capitán de futbol no es conocido por ser "un santo varón", el todos los días, tiene a una nueva. Para que le caliente la cama". _

-Ahora tiene una "novia"- hizo las comillas en el aire-, llamada Tania. –siguió. – pero nadie la quiere, si él no es un santo varón, ella no es precisamente la virgen María – termino de contarme en un susurro más bajo.

-Tú me caes bien, así que por favor, _por favor_, no te dejes engatusar, hazte la difícil, al parecer quiere tener algo contigo. Hazte la difícil –repitió- y si aun te quiere, hazlo cambiar, por favor. El ha estado muy cambiado. – solo asentí y le di mi más sincera sonrisa.

No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a el salón de clases. En eso llego una chica baja de pelo negro y ojos marrones-verdosos que saludo a Renesmee.

-Bella ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga y la de Edward, Alice, ella es Bella- Alice sonrió.

-Hola Bella! Espero que seamos muy pero muy buenas amigas! Como estas? Tienes planes para el sábado? – lo dijo tan rápido que creí que le había echado demasiada azúcar a su café, ella parecía hiperactiva.

-Hola, Alice, es un placer conocerte. No, no tengo planes para el sábado. – sonreí, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno! Te gustaría ir al cine? Por favor di que si! Di que si! – salto y aplaudió. a eso yo no me podía negar. Era como quitarle un dulce a un niño, el remordimiento te quedaría por dentro.

-Claro! Me encantaría ir al cine.- dije

-Hey que tal si vamos de compras? Seria genial! Podríamos comprar muchísimo y conocernos. Seria genial ir al centro comercial y.. –

-Para Alice, la semana pasada compramos medio centro comercial. Sabes que Rose se molestaría si cambiáramos de planes y yo también. Además nadie te sigue el paso. – Renesmee intervino.

Al instante Alice hizo un pucherito de lo mas adorable, intentado convencerla.

-No, no y no. Sabes que no puedes engañar a quien invento como hacer que un padre acepte lo que sea – Renesmee se señalo y sonrió. Hizo un puchero. Ya no parecía una adolescente. Podría jurar que se veía como una niña de 5 anos. Simplemente cuchisima. Solamente le faltaba llorar.

-Está bien! Me rindo. Pero a donde vamos después? – dijo Alice.

-Que tal si hacemos una pijamada en la casa de la Push? – dijo Renesmee.

-Siiii! A Rose le encantara la idea, tenemos mucho tiempo que no hacemos una. Que dices Bella? Te anotas?- Alice me pregunto.

-Seria genial. –dije. Iba a decir otra cosa pero en eso entro el profesor.

La clase paso rápido, entre a la clase de artística. Una de las clases que no compartía con Renesmee, después vino Dibujo Técnico, faltaban cinco minutos para ir a la otra clase, el profesor estaba "generoso" y nos dio esos cinco minutos. Ya solo me faltaba soportar otros 45 minutos de tortura con biología.

Y en ese momento… Entro él.

Holaaa chiicaas (: otro chap corto (: hahaha. Necesitaba estudiar. Necesito tener el mejor promedio para este a;o. prometo corregir los errores. Besos.


	5. Verdades, Enfrentamientos y Castigos I

Disclaimer: Los personajes todiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitos son de Stephenie meyer, a mi solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Verdades, Enfrentamientos y Castigos. Primera Parte.

El entro con ese caminar suyo tan peculiar. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Muy despeinado. Se detuvo en el escritorio del profesor y al verme, sonrió y se acerco a mi.

-Hola linda, me puedo sentar contigo? – me dijo con un tono de vos _muy_ seductor y mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro que si. –dije y le envié una de esas miradas_ sexies_ que yo siempre hacía para obtener lo que quería con los chicos. Sonrió y me dijo un beso _media luna_ y me puso la mano en mi muslo, me empezó a acariciar una y otra vez. Mierda. Renesmee tenía razón, este chico no era _ningún santo._ Aunque no me importaba, porque nadie conocía mi lado _sucio. _Voltee para verlo y me seguía mirando. Y me seguía tocando. Nos acercamos. Nos dimos un beso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Pudimos haber seguido, pero llego el profesor de biología. Edward arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Después me paso el papel y comencé a leer:

_Sabes? Nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda como tú. – _Quería seducirme, primera víctima que caía en mis redes en este pueblo._- Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos y que nos conociéramos, más. Qué tal si el miércoles vamos a comer en Bella Italia? Sabes, donde conocí a esa chica que robo mi corazón. – _me sonroje, todos los chicos con los que había estado eran unos patanes. Unos malditos patanes, yo sabia que ellos querían solo una noche, pero por lo menos me podían tratar bien. – _Que dices?._

Me encantaría ir contigo a cenar. – Le pase el papel. Lo mire y sonreí .

No se en que momento, pero nos besamos. Una y ootra y otra vez. No le importo que estuviéramos en clase.

-Swan y Cullen, a la dirección. –Grito el profesor, estaba en serios problemas - Esto no es un cine, no están viendo ninguna película romántica. Además en este instituto no está permitido eso. Y usted lo sabe, Cullen. Creo que lo hemos cachado más de una vez en situaciones _no muy cómodas_ con otras estudiantes. – dijo en tono más tranquilo. Como podía estar tranquilo? Era mi primer día de clase y estaba en problemas, eso era lo único malo. Lo bueno: era mi tercer día en este pueblo y ya tenia un _amigo con derecho._ Eso si era vida.

Partimos a la dirección, trágame tierra. Ahora como se lo explicaría a René si se llegaba a enterar? de seguro ya se había enterado, este era un maldito pueblo donde un secreto era el que compartía solo la mitad de su población. "Oh no, solo se me cayó el lápiz, los dos lo buscamos al mismo tiempo y nos besamos como eehh.. Cuanto? Cuatro veces? Mmm, no se no recuerdo cuantos besos nos dimos" No. Claro que no. Mi mama nunca se había enterado de mis "citas", hasta donde yo sabía. Charlie si, miles. Y me cubría, era increíble, yo me había metido más de una vez le llamaron del instituto y no precisamente porque yo era una niña buena. Todo lo contrario. Por decirlo de alguna manera, yo nunca duraba más de dos semanas con alguien sin que tirara. Bueno, eso fue después de que terminara con mi primer novio. Esa maldita sarna. Todo era por él, por el, por la soledad y por _mi _muerte.

Llegamos a la dirección, la secretaria me miro con desaprobación. Oh! Esa era otra, como algo pasaba en Forks, y al segundo TODOS lo sabían? Secretoa voces. Seguro René ya lo sabía. Mierda. Entramos a la oficina del director y al verme, escupió su café.

Vi en sus ojos negros que él me conocía, de alguna forma. Ahora estaba peor. Que podían pensar de mi, entrando a la dirección, en el primer día de clases, con el no-santo-varón de todo Forks? En ese momento mi mente me pregunto: Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, _Isabella?_. Ella tenía razón, cuando? Oh, desde ahora. Mi amigo de ojos negros y piel rojiza que se hacía llamar director del instituto del pueblo más chismoso de la historia, nos indico que nos sentáramos.

-Señor Cullen, ahora que lo trae por aquí? – Dijo aquel hombre. Su acento era como el de los_ indios_, definitivamente tenía que saber quién iba a ser uno de los causantes de mi desgracia. Entonces visualice un reconocimiento, decía que era del instituto de Forks para Billy Black, okay espera… ese nombre lo había oído. No sé en donde, pero lo había escuchado. Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y no me acordaba. No entendía. Pero lo conocía, había algo en su voz y en sus ojos que me recordaba a alguien.

-Srita. Swan? Es eso verdad? – Me hablo mi "queridísimo" –notese el sarcasmo- director.

-Disculpe? Mi cabeza _no estaba aquí._ – le dije.

-Que ustedes se estaban besando en el salón de biología?- dijo, cada segundo que pasaba, mas lo odiaba.

-Sí, eso es verdad. – dije.

-Bueno. Lamento decirles que sus representantes serán llamados. Y ustedes serán sancionados. Están expulsados por 1 semana. –dijo. – Ahora se pueden retirar.-aleluya.

Recogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta que me sacaría de la oficina.

-Srita. Swan? –llamo otra vez la morsa-Black. Ahora que quería? Ya me estaba hartando. Nadie me había fastidiado tanto en un solo día.

-Diga?-respondí en tono irritado y poniendo cara de mártir.

-Cuídese de Cullen, el no es precisamente un gran chico.- dijo.

-Creo que ese es mi problema. Y eso a usted no le incumbe, ni siquiera a mis padres. Así que disculpe y sale de mi vida inmediatamente. – dije. Su cara no tenia precio, estaba sorprendidísimo de cómo una estudiante lo trataba así. – Y quite esa cara, que no le favorece en nada. Y tranquilo, yo no soy como las otras pendejas de aquí. – Su cara me hacia sacar mi lado malo. El lado que había desarrollado en mi soledad. Salí de aquella cárcel, para encontrarme con el recostado de los casilleros. Al verme me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso. Nos separamos para respirar. No me importaba nada, todo esto iba a ser _free_. O sea, el tenia "novia" –aunque eso no me interesaba- y no quería nada serio. Yo no quería a alguien a mi lado, me ladillaban, eran una piedra en el zapato. Y necesitaba divertirme un poco, que _me conocieran de verdad._ Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Porque sonríes? –dijo.

-No lo sé. Simplemente quiero sonreír. O a poco quieres que empiece a poner una cara de fastidio todo el tiempo? –dije poniendo mi peor cara. Hizo una mueca y si, rio.

Se estaba alejando. Debía hacer algo, tenía que ver si era verdad lo de su novia.

-Hey tu, chico de pelo sexy, en los pasillos dicen que tienes una "novia"- en mi voz se podía escuchar las comillas- llamada Tania?

Vino hacia mi y me susurro _Tranquila, solo la utilizo, es solo alguien sin importancia, talvez en la cita de lo explique, no hables de esto con nadie por favor _-Solo asentí.

-Bueno, yo me voy. No te olvides, el miércoles en Bella Italia.-dijo

-No vendrás mañana? –dije.

-No es muy probable, cualquier cosa te envió un mensaje.- respondió – Chao _Bella Ragazza._- me sonroje.

Nos despedimos con otro "beso", hubiéramos seguido pero "el oficial Swan" estaba aquí porque su hija estaba en problemas. Sonríe internamente, no habían llamado a René.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de las _muestras de cariño._ –dijo con amargura- Bella, ven conmigo. – dijo él.

Enseguida me fui al lado de mi Charlie. Su cara no era _nada bonita. _Primera vez que lo veía asi.

-Bella, sabes cuantas veces ya ha pasado esto? – dijo con voz tranquila –nótese el sarcasmo- esto no era nada bueno. – 7 veces, sabes cuantas cosas le he ocultado a René cosas como estas para que no te castigue? –negué – 13 veces. – dijo en voz alta. – SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TE VOY A CASTIGAR? – Me congele, el nunca me había gritado. Ni siquiera hablarme en voz alta. – HASTA CUANDO ME DE LA REGALADA GANA! LIMPIARAS TU HABITACION, COCINARAS, LAVARAS LA ROPA Y NO TIENES CARRO HASTA NUEVO AVISO. SI TE PORTAS _BIEN_ COSA QUE NUNCA HAS HECHO, TE REBAJO EL CASTIGO. SI NO, NO! Y TIENES PROHI..– seguía

-TU QUE CREES? QUE MI VIDA HA SIDO FACIL? DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO! NO HE TENIDO LA IMAGEN DE UNA MADRE O UN PADRE DESDE QUE TENIA 5 Años! – le saque en cara, si iba a reprochar, yo también podía hacerlo- PUEDO TENER MUCHAS COSAS MATERIALES, PERO NECESITO ALGO MAS QUE ESO, ALGO QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE Y USTEDES NUNCA ME DIERON! SE LLAMA CARINO. ATENCION. AMOR. –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de retenerlas. Ellos nunca me verían llorar. Nunca. Ellos no merecían mis lágrimas. – ASI QUE USTEDES NO ME PUEDEN RECLAMAR NADA! ME OISTE? NADA. SIMPLEMENTE USTEDES SON UNA MIERDA! NUNCA ME ATENDIERON. NUNCA. NUNCA. NUNCA! SABES QUE ES LO PEOR? QUE YO FUI UN HERROR! NO DEBI HABER NACIDO NUNCA SABES? – le dijo lo último en un susurro, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía, lo sabía, Todo era verdad.

-Espera aquí sentada, no vayas a ningún lugar. – dijo en un susurro.

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue ponerme a pensar, pensar, pensar y recordar.

Si, ellos habían robado mi alma. Cuando estaba pequeña y practicaba Ballet, ellos estaban "muy ocupados" trabajando como para poder ir a verme. Cuando estaba en piano lo mismo, guitarra, canto, presentaciones del colegio. Todo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no podía estar asi por ellos, y empecé a salir con mi primer novio, James. James era un chico muy lindo, era rubio ojos azules, alto, 2 años mayor que yo, asi que era tan maduro como yo, supuse en aquel tiempo. Pero no fue asi. Nosotros habíamos tenido 1 ano y medio de relación. Pero lo nuestro no funciono después de que lo habíamos hecho. El quería mas, el tenia las hormonas alborotadas, pero yo no. Yo no quería algo basado a base de _sexo_. Pero termine cediendo, después todo se volvió sexo y no hubo mas nada. Me volvi adicta. A la larga terminamos, a nosotros se nos había acabado el amor.

Charlie POV.

Me sentía la plasta mas grande del mundo, sabia que Bella tenia razón. Despues de que mi mama había muerto no le prestamos mas atención. O mejor dicho nosotros nunca le prestamos atención, siempre fue su abuela. Nosotros nunca le dimos mas nada que no fuera material. Nunca fuimos a algún acto del colegio o algo parecido. No había tenido una imagen de sus padres, debía hablar con un psicólogo. Esto era grave, no quería que me hija se volviera la _recorre camas_ del pueblo. Y todo por nuestra culpa. O mia, por siempre cubrir todo, por nunca darle un castigo. Ahora el loro estaba viejo y no podía aprender a hablar.

Cuando entre a la oficina del director el estaba ahí, no sabia que el era el director de este instituto, asi que me sorprendi muchísimo. Habiamos perdido una hermosa amistad por una estúpida pelea. Pero no me importo mucho porque el era quien me había ayudado en todo.

El era quien había sido mi apoyo cuando mi padre murió.

Cuando supe que Rene estaba embarazada.

Cuando me case.  
Quien fue mi padrino de bodas.

Y padrino de Bella.

Billy Black.

…Continuara.

* * *

HOLAAAAA (: comoo estaaan? :D gracias a Dios hice este chap mas o menos rápido. Ene l próximo se van a revelar muchas cosas. Poorfaaa dejenmee revieewss (: díganle a sus amigas etc! Mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rápido actualizo y mas largos serán los chaps. :D chantaje*

Saludos a Nebli y Pame. Ellas fueron las primeras en agregarme a los favoritos (;

Mee despiidoo (: Besos

PD: No se cuando actualizare, a lo mejor el miércoles me ponga a escribir y el jueves en la mañana ya tengan el fic actualizado..


	6. Verdades, Enfrentamientos y Castigos II

Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga Stephenie Meyer (': ella solo me los presto para hacerle publicidad. Ustedes saben, mas libros vendidos, mas billete en la cuenta.

La historia es mia de yo. Asi que pueden pasar y dejar la puerta abierta. Se aceptan Reviews y agregar esta historia a favoritos, no problem.

Verdades, Enfrentamientos y Castigos. Segunda Parte.

Charlie Pov

Cuando me vio, se limito a asentir, como diciendo _es verdad,_ si era él.

-Hola Charlie. –dijo, el se había envejecido desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-Hola Billy, que ha sido de tu vida estos años?- le respondí

- Criando a mis hijas y a Jake; gracias a Dios están bien. Veo que Bella ha crecido –baje la cabeza- tranquilo, eso es normal en los adolescentes, pero se tiene que controlar. Pero… Que paso con esa Bella dulce, ingenua… educada. Donde quedo?

-Creo que todo es nuestra culpa. Nunca más la criamos, solo estábamos allí para darle cosas materiales, nunca le prestamos atención. Nunca la comprendimos. –dije. Todavía con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar eso para después no?- dijo.

-Bueno, no tengo nada de qué quejarme con respecto a otras cosas que no sean el beso.-empezó- Charlie, esto va mal. La familia de Cullen son los más correctos de todo Forks, eso lo sabemos los que vivimos aquí, pero desgraciadamente Edward Cullen no lo es. El por lo menos ha salido con 20 chicas del instituto de Forks desde hace 1 ano para acá. –Dijo- Incluso dicen que tiene problemas con el alcohol y las drogas, aunque a mí no me consta. Por favor, te pido que controles a Bella y que no se haga muy amiga de él. Sé que ella no te hará caso y se quedara sin verlo. Y la otra cosa es que Bella esta expulsada del instituto por una semana.

-Yo le diré que mas nunca se acerque, de eso yo me encargo pero…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el teléfono sonó, yo solo salí de la oficina. Escuche un "hasta luego, Charlie". Pero no respondí, ahora necesitaba hablar con René y con Bella. Necesitaba que Bella entrara en razón y se viera con un psicólogo, esto no podía seguir así. Ella no podía ser la recorre camas. No. Cuando salí empecé a escuchar murmullos, me acerque lo suficiente y…

Realmente no me sorprendí al escuchar lo siguiente…

Bella POV

Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Charlie había entrado a la oficina, en eso llego Renesmee y me dio un abrazo. Se sentía bien, nunca me habían dado uno con tanto cariño y apoyo como se sentía ese.

-Perdón, Renesmee, pero va contra mi naturaleza, prácticamente quede sin familia a los 5 anos, nunca nadie me demostró que me quería, nunca nadie me prestó atención mas allá de los profesores. Nunca tuve una verdadera familia como todos, siempre fui yo, y mi soledad. –Dije bajo- Se que me advertiste que no me metiera con tu hermano, pero ya ves todos cometemos errores, pero yo los cometo siempre.-dije.

-Yo soy la que se debe disculpar, siempre te dije que era alguien a quien no se le podía confiar nada, pero nunca te dije la gravedad del asunto. -Alguien tosió y nos interrumpió, al ver que era Charlie –que al parecer me escucho por su cara, estaba que lloraba- Bueno Bella, creo que mejor te hablo después. –Renesmee me dio otro abrazo y se fue.

Me pare a encarar a Charlie y nos fuimos, yo agarre mi civic y el la patrulla y nos fuimos rumbo a casa.

(*)

Habíamos llegado a casa, yo automáticamente fui a la cocina a calentar la lasaña que René había hecho la noche anterior, no sabía porque estaba obsesionada con hacer lasaña cada lunes, pero bueno.

En eso entro Charlie detrás de mí. Empezaba el show.

-Como carajos te atreves a decirle eso a la hija del jefe de tu madre? Que pensara de nosotros? –dijo Charlie con la cara roja, que digo roja. Morada. Si, morada.

-La verdad, no? Unos "padres" que nunca educaron a su hija, que se la dieron a su abuela antes de que aprendiera a hacer algo, que nada mas estuvieron allí para dar abrazos, no lecciones, no regaños, ni siquiera para actos. Sabes? Eso trauma a la gente. No se tu pero yo tengo un corazón marchito. Anda! Tú crees que soy así porque quiero? Porque "me da la regalada gana"? NO! Nunca tuve algún ejemplo de padres, desde que MI ABUELA, murió! –dije, resistiendo para que no cayeran las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Siempre lo hacemos por ti, siempre abrazos y lo sentimos. AHORA LA QUE LO SIENTE SOY YO. Nunca les importe, eso está claro, nunca fuimos a un parque o pasamos tiempo juntos, como familia. Siempre veía a los otros chicos e imaginaba que René y tu eran así. Solo me consolaba en mi mente. –termine en un susurro.

-Lo sé! Pero eso no justifica lo que haces! Ya me canse de ocultarle a René! Ya lo hice. No puedo más Isabella. No, no puedo más! Si pudieras saber cómo me siento-dijo

-Y quieres saber cómo me he sentido yo todos estos años de mi vida? Como una BASURA, como a alguien que no quieren y por eso no le dan atención. El amor no se compra, Charlie. Tu lo tienes que demostrar. Y no es precisamente con clases de piano, guitarra, ballet y gimnasia rítmica, Charlie. Sabes con que se demuestra? Preocupándote por ella! No dejándola todo el tiempo sola!

-Solo porque hayas dado ese discurso, y que tengas razón, no significa que tú te salvas del castigo. –Dijo, al parecer todavía no entendía lo que se sentía esto.- Quiero que te alejes de Cullen. Ese será tu castigo. Olvida el otro. –Solo asentí- Pero él se estaba volviendo loco. Yo no podía hacer eso, menos cuando me estaban conociendo aquí, yo quería comenzar algo no-serio. Lo necesitaba. Nadie entendía porque pero necesitaba tener una aventura, siempre. Muchos me dirían puta, pero necesitaba hacerlo.- Y también quiero que limpies por lo menos la cocina, por un mes. Si te portas bien, como dije con el otro castigo, te librare de todo, menos de la orden de alejamiento que le pondré a Edwin Cullen, ok? –asentí otra vez. Por lo menos me había quitado el otro castigo. Las verdades que habían salido a flote habían ayudado. Gracias a Dios.

Subí a mi habitación, me bañe, me vestí, agarre mi ipod, mi celular y las llaves. Cerré la puerta con seguro, abrí la ventana y me tire.

Caí de nalgas al suelo, eso iba a dolerme después, ahora lo que importaba era decirle a el lo que mi papa había hecho y como nos veríamos.

Edward POV

Salí de allí cuando "El Jefe de Policía Swan" llego a quitármela de encima y fui a llamar a Tania.

La definición de Tania era fácil: la típica niña puta que creía que lo hacía buenísimo, pero, apenas podía excitar un hombre. La veías de lejos y pensabas que era una Diosa, pero después te dabas cuenta que era de lo peor. Yo solo estaba con ella porque su tía era la entrenadora del colegio y mi hermana quería ser porrista. Y lo seria. No era que yo desconfiara de Renesmee, ella podía hacer lo que fuera, ella se proponía algo y lo lograba. Ella era la mejor. Pero necesitaba darle un regalo y i regalo-anónimo seria que la nombraran la líder. Ella lo merecía.

Cuando iba a marcar el número de Tania, vi que Renesmee estaba con Bella consolándola. Que le habría dicho su papa? Era una mierda, por querer tener una aventura con ella había hecho que se ganara un buen regano, por querer tenerla en mi cama, por querer seducirla. Aunque ella no era precisamente una santa, yo la induje a hacer eso. Ahora qué pensaría ella de mi?. Bueno, de seguro ya se había enterado que había tenido por lo menos 20 chicas en mi cama. Y ahora con Tania 21. Cuando vi que Renesmee salió, la seguí. Ella sabía que estaba detrás de ella –nosotros teníamos una especie de "conexión" siempre sentíamos que le pasaba al otro, aunque eso era normal en gemelos.-

-Como te atreves a meterte con ella? Te dije que no lo hicieras! Sabes que eso te puede traer problemas! Lo que paso con la ultima chica, papa te dijo que no quería verte más en esos planes. Edward, viste como estaba Esme? Recuerdas? Estaba DESTROZADA. Ya estoy harta de esto! Por favor madura y sienta cabeza. Tienes 18! Dentro de unos meses terminamos el instituto, falta nada mas 4 meses! Sabes lo que es eso? Nada! Ni siquiera sabes lo que vas a hacer con tu vida, Edward nos estas destruyendo –termino en un susurro. No quería creerlo, no podía. Todo eso debería ser mentira… eso era normal, tener tantas aventuras o.. No?

-Renesmee, tu no me entiendes es que..- no encontraba alguna excusa. No, no podía.

-Es que, que, Edward? Necesitas que siempre te calienten la cama? No sabía que los hombres eran así. Yo pensaba que TÚ eras diferente, en algún lugar tu lo eres, solo que todavía no te das cuenta de la realidad y no quieres madurar. O eso es lo que yo quiero pensar y yo soy la que esta equivocada, no? Yo soy la loca, la que nunca ha estado con un tipo, no? Según tu, o lo que creo que piensas, todos tenemos que tener a alguien que nos caliente la cama. Te gustaría que fuera así, Edward?

-Ni te atrevas, Renesmee Carlie. Ni te atrevas, tu nunca serás una cualquiera, tu siempre serás la mejor. Sabes porque yo salgo con Tania? Porque quiero que ganes, quiero que seas la líder y que le patees el trasero a todas. Quiero que demuestres que eres la mejor, quiero que demuestres que es ser un Cullen.-dije.

-Quien te dijo que quería tu ayuda, Edward? No quiero eso, quiero que termines con Tania. No te puedo atar a eso. Y no puedes decir que demuestre lo que es ser un Cullen, porque ya manchaste el apellido.-eso me dorio, muchísimo, nunca me había hablado así. Esto iba mal. Algo estaba haciendo que no les gustaba.

Renesmee POV.

Yo sabía, yo lo había sospechado. No solo como la trataba –mi hermano era el perro mas grande, pero tratar mal a las mujeres, nunca. Ni con el pétalo de una rosa.- Si no porque siempre le hablaba de mi y lo de las porristas

Siempre. No había conversación que no fuera sobre eso, pero me dolió que lo hiciera. Yo sola lo podía hacer, que le me ayudara y fuera eso sucio me hacía sentir mal por la demás. Yo no era como él. Yo si tenía corazón

Helloooo gaaalss (: What's up? LOL! Espero que estén bien, perdónenme chicas por no haber actualizado antes u.u pero he estado estudiando para el mismo examen de historia xd, me lo han pospuesto como 3 veces. Pero este martes, si Dios quiere, saco mis 20 pts (h) eaea. Necesito PROR FAVOR que pongan reviews, suben mi ego, suben el numero de palabras y suben el numero de capítulos que esto puede llegar a tener en un dia. Sii… puedo subir dos capítulos o mas si me dejan reviews. Ehhh y también actualizo mas rápido. " los reviews son mi marca personal de heroína" una frase adaptada de mi buen amigo Edward Cullen. Le envio saludos, gracias por permitirme hacerte un perro sucio, hahahahaa lol. Gracias por leer mis estupideces. Las amo. En serio, gracias por leer esto, a las timidas que no dejan reviews per si me tienen en favoritos. Y SI TU, NO ESTAS REGISTRADO EN FANFICTION, PERO LEES MI HISTORIA, deja un revieeeww! Acepto criticas constructivas. Siempre. Chao, las quiero.

PD: después seguirá el Renesmee pov. LO JURO (yn)


	7. Lios Primera Parte

Recuerden, yo le robo los personajes a Meyer Muahahahahaha. Yo no tengo tanta imaginación para combinar tantos n.n

Lios.

Renesmee POV

Fui al gimnasio a recoger mis cosas, calmándome. Pero era imposible.

Respira. Respira. No debiste decirle todo eso, Renesmee –Decia mi subconciente-. Pero el debía saber todo. Debia saber la verdad. No podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo cuando ya todos sabíamos la verdad. El nisiquiera tenia razones para ser asi. Mis papas nos dieron la mejor educación. Mis papas nos dieron lo que pedíamos. Mis papas nos prestaron atención siempre. Entonces, porque era tan desagradecido? Cuando pequeños, fuimos rebeldes. Pero nos aplacamos, o eso pensé yo. Al parecer el quería seguir la rebeldía. Esto no se podía quedar asi.

No se en que momento, comencé a llorar. Me dolia, yo sabia que si el seguía de esta manera podía llegar a tener un accidente. O peor: a contraer alguna enfermedad. Y luego morir. Yo amaba a Edward Anthony Cullen con todo mi corazón. Era mi hermano, mi guía, en algún momento fue mi ejemplo a seguir.

Por otra parte estaba lo de Tania. Sabia el, el daño que me hacia esto? Aunque el me dijera que era para que fuera la líder, me dolia. Parecia que no creía en mi, parecía que yo no podía alcanzar nada de lo que me proponía, después de que me había dicho que yo era la mejor, que podía lograr todo. Todas esas cosas fueron palabras, palabras.

(*)

Estaba sentada en el piano, tocando Luz sin gravedad –una se mis canciones favoritas.- Pero de repente alguien me halo por el hombro, cuando lo vi, si quise llorar. Como nunca lo había hecho.

Edward POV.

Me sentía un completo idiota, sabía que era verdad. Muy en el fondo sabia que era verdad. Cuando estaba llegando a casa la escuche tocar el piano. Luz sin gravedad. Eso era cuando estaba realmente decepcionada de algo o alguien. Yo la había decepcionado.

Gracias a Dios, había pensado comprarle flores a la zorra de Tania, pero esta vez se las iba a dar a Renesmee. Ella se las merecía. En mi intento por no hacer ruido, llegue. La tome del hombro, y al verme, me abrazo y lloro. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me sente en el banco del piano con ella en mi regazo. Me pidió perdón, dijo que nunca mas se meteria en mi vida. Pero ella tenia razón. Le había hecho daño.

Cuando se calmo, cayo rendida, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación. Deje sus flores en el florero y Sali.

Como le había hecho yo esto a mi familia? A Renesmee? La criatura mas dulce –ella podía tener la edad que yo, pero, ella era nuestra pequeña. Ella nunca estaría sola- La nina mas hermosa, la nina que… Que siempre estuvo allí cuando me decepcionaba y ella me calmaba, la persona con el corazón mas puro. Y yo vengo a joder todo. Esto no iba nada bien.

Bella POV.

Me fui al bosque que quedaba cerca de mi casa, saque mi teléfono y lo llame; no respondia. Puto, seguro se estaba tirando a su novia de silicona.

Lo llame otra vez, sin éxito. Decidi llamarlo otra vez.

-Hey es Bella, podrías contestar? –dije con sarcasmo mientras estaba repicando

-Hola, pequeña. No creas que no te escuche. Es que tenia cosas importantes por hacer –dijo el muy estúpido. Acaso no era importante?- Dime, tus deseos se harán realidad-dijo el sucio con doble sentido. Ouch.

-Me gustaría ver si podemos hablar a solas, sabes. No traigas a tu amiguito dispuesto a hacer algo. Solo conversar, esta bien? Oh, y por si te dignas a buscarme, estoy en el bosque que esta al lado de mi casa.

-Que carácter! Voy para alla. –dijo y tranco.

(*)

Nos encontrábamos donde se suponía que nos íbamos a ver el miércoles., en _Bella Italia._

-Que mas te dijo tu padre sobre mi? –Me pregunto Edward.

-Pues que me alejara de ti, pero como ves, hago todo lo contrario –sonreí, el solo rio.

-Porque? Soy irresistible para ti? –dijo acercando su cabeza al centro de la mesa, en un susurro.

-Quizas si, Quizas no. Yo no soy del monton sabes? –dije imitando su acción- Ademas, te dije que no trajeras a tu amiguito preparado- Dije y con eso lo mire a los ojos y roce apenas sus labios. Pude ver como babeaba.

-Oh vamos querida, nadie se puede resistir es que..-

-Que te dijeron tus padres?- dije cambiando de tema, no quería ponérselo tan fácil. Esto se podía jugar de a dos, no solo hay un jugador.

-No he hablado con ellos, apenas me llamaste estaba hablando con Renesmee –sono inseguro y triste- Y tu mama? Que te ha dicho?

-Pues tengo entendido que Charlie no le va a decir, aunque en este pueblo, ya se debe haber enterado. –dije.

-Hola! Espero que estén bien. Hoy los atenderé- dijo con una sonrisa de doble sentido.

-Hola querida, pero mi novio no va a ningún lado contigo Ok?-Dije agarrándole la mano a Edward. Okay, de donde salió eso? Fue muy lanzado. Esa no era yo. Pobre chica, pobre. Se había metido con la equivocada.

-Bueno, yo quiero raviolis, el quiere una pasta a la carbonara y 3 pepsis Ok? No te tardes-rompi el silencio, juro que la vi temblando.

Y la Puta vuelve a atacar –me dijo mi mente. No importaba, era la verdad.

-De donde salió todo eso, Novia?-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra, esto no podía estar pasándome.

-Que querías? Que te comiera con la mirada? Renesmee me dijo que no dejara que ninguna sidosa sde te acercara-dije, eso solo descompuso su cara.-Que paso dije algo malo?-dije.

-Yo te dije que ibas a saber lo de Tania, verdad? Porque es mi aventura de turno, no? Te prometi explicaciones.-asenti- Bueno, yo estoy con ella porque su tia es la entrenadora del equimo de porristas.-asenti, de eso me había jhablado Charlie- Bueno, ella no me llama para nada la atención-aclaro- Todo esto lo hago por Renesmeee, ella se merece ser la líder. Ella es la mejor, ella puede serlo. Pero ahora no se si seguir porque me dijo que terminara con Tania, que no quería mi ayuda. Que ella sola podía, que no había hecho falta que desconfiara de ella. –Vi como sus ojos se ponían tristes- Pero, si termino con ella, significa que no entrara y eso la desilucionaria. En cambio, si sigo con esto y después termino con Tania la mega operada –rei ante su insulto, realmente no le caia bien- Ella puede ser líder y después nada podrá sacarla.-Sonrio, aun triste.

-Entonces, no te gusta ella?-dije, sin poder evitarlo.

-No, ahora no hay nadie en mi corazón, ragazza.-Dijo, en tono sexy- Quisieras intentar robarlo?-dijo acercándose a mi. Mierda. Estaba en un lio.

Hola hola hola, como están? Creo que actualizare nada mas una vez por semana hasta nuevo aviso, el colegio me tiene full. Sorry por este capitulo tan corto pero no tuve tiempo. Chau.


	8. Lios II parte

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es producto de mi imaginación

Líos 2da parte

Estaba metida en un lio. Si le decía que si terminaríamos follando en algún callejón oscuro o con suerte en su carro. Si le decía que no mentía.- Bueno, no mentía porque no sentía nada por él. Yo solo quería divertirme. Descartada la mentira con la respuesta negativa. Si le decía que no lo desilusionaría, y no podía hacer eso. Para nada. Que mierda estaba pasando por mi mente? Desde cuando me importaban las demás personas? –seguro estaba en mis días mega-emotivos.- O estaba conmovida por Renesmee. Ella era tan buena y parecía tan frágil.. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Era algo que sacaba mi lado híper-sentimental y lo multiplicaba. Era algo que ponía mis sentimientos patas arribas. Ugh, odiaba ese sentimiento.

-No te dije que dejaras a tu amigo descansando, Cullen? –dije evadiendo la pregunta

-No mencione a _mini-me_, Bella.-dijo mi nombre como si fuera lo más exquisito y delicado del mundo. También se notaba la lujuria en sus labios.- Solo mencione a mi corazón, _pervertida_.- Quien era él para llamarme pervertida? Si, lo era, pero él no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho, ni la confianza para decirme así. Porque según lo que me había dicho Renesmee el tampoco respetaba lo prohibido. Todo lo contrario. El _disfrutaba_ del tabú. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle y ponerlo en su lugar llego la regalada del mundo llego con los Raviolis y la pasta. Realmente no tenía hambre, pero tenía que sacarle información con respecto a Tanya, tenía que ganar tiempo para poder sacarle toda la información posible sobre Tanya, para que Renesmee entendiera porque el andaba con ella. Porque él era _así._

-Necesitan algo más?- dijo la zorra refiriéndose a mí, le había dejado claro que si quería conservar su nariz como estaba no le hablaría a Edward.

-Que muevas tu apestoso trasero de aquí, regalada.- Al escucharme se fue al instante. Mientras yo me calmaba, Edward se mordía el labio para no reír. Dios. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy así.

-Pobre chica.- Susurro, viéndome con unos ojos que no supe identificar. Había malicia y dulzura en ellos. Realmente NO quería saber lo que él estaba pensando.

-Porque no vas y te la raspas? –le dije con un nivel de amargura muy alto. Debía controlarme.

-Porque tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver por aquí. – dijo deslumbrándome.

Me ruboricé.

-Me imagino que esa chica es muy importante para ti, _hermoso._- le dije con un tono que sabía que todos los hombres se excitaban al oírlo. Realmente yo era buena.

Se acerco a mí con unos ojos deslumbrantes. -Nunca nadie me había mirado con aquellos ojos.- Nos acercamos y rozamos los labios. No pudimos hacer más. – No porque el restaurant estuviera lleno, si no porque la mesa nos lo impedía.- Y después me miro.

Su mirada quería ver mas allá de mis ojos, quería saber que estaba pensando. _Leer_ mi alma.

-Tus ojos se ponen verde grisáceo cuando te excitas, _princesa-_ dijo con tono seductor.

Yo siguiéndole su juego me acerque a él. Y si, le puse la mano en la entrepierna y lo apreté. Como respuesta el gimió.

-excitada yo, Edward? Creo que alguien más tiene _problemas_-dije con tono arrogante y con mi cara a milímetros de la suya, nuestras narices se tocaban, pero nuestros labios no.

Al siguiente segundo su miembro se endureció –y si, aunque me duela admitirlo me excito. Pero no como para volverme loca. Nunca le diría eso. Primero muerta que bañada en sangre.- Le sonreí engreídamente y me dispuse a comer.

-Vamos a hacer algo, _gatubela_- dijo, me imagine que lo de gatubela fue por mis ojos rayados de la excitación.- Yo hago las preguntas y tu respondes, _va?_- Pregunto. Yo me limite a asentir. Que me quería preguntar?

-Eres tan tremenda como pareces?- pregunto y parecía esperanzado de algo. Lo leía en sus ojos.

-Depende de _dónde_ y _con quien_ estoy.- levante la ceja y bebí un sorbo de mi _cocacola_. Si era inteligente entendería todo. O por lo menos en _donde_.

-Callejón o carro? – cuando dijo eso me quede petrificada. Se me había bajado la tensión. Acaso el leía mentes? Como lo sabía? Yo no se lo había comentado.. O había hablado en voz alta?

-Como lo..?

-limítate a contestar- me interrumpió.

-paso.- dije

-perrito o 69?-pregunto.

-Tu solo piensas en sexo, ninfomano..-dije y el suspiro. Recordé lo que me había dicho hace un minuto.- Déjame pensar.- le dije y puse un dedo en sus labios. Y empecé a pensar. Bueno.. Me gustaban los orales pero.. No tenías la polla adentro. Me gustaba _duro_. Después de ver los _pros_ y los contra de cada uno le respondí- perrito, _seguro_, es más excitante.- Le dije recordando las veces que había hecho.

HOOOOLA GENTE, volvi para quedarme. Realmente, detrás de estos meses de infierno, decidi continuar la historia. Yo no sabia si hacerlo porque creo que NADIE la lee, y gastar tiempo asi en escribir.. No se me hacia buena idea. Preferia componer :( Si, reganenme las pocas que lo leían. Se que esta mal haberlas dejado asi y bla bla bla. Yo solita me siento mal asi Hey, vi algunos errores ortográficos en los otros chap cuando lo estaba leyendo para agarrarle el hilo otra vez, pero es que el diccionario de mi pc es analfabeta, esta desconfigurado gracias a una persona que no dire el nombre. Bueno. Bueno. Me voy a escribir. PLO. Las adoro

PD: me cambiare el nombre.. no tendrán muchos datos mios. Asi que si quieren contactarme me mandan un mensaje


	9. Celosa I

Celos I

Me encontraba en mi habitación, eran las 3:30 de la tarde y yo seguía en la cama. A noche había llegado muy tarde. Y por ende no había asistido a clases.

De repente me llegaron los recuerdo de la noche anterior. Esa noche había sido la mejor y la peor de mi vida. Lo bueno? Fue mágica. –No porque haya tenido sexo, porque no tuvimos- Si no porque descubri a alguien que conocía como era, con el que no debía mentir. Lo malo? El era igual que yo. El era como yo, exactamente igual. Podia ir con quien quisiera y no le importaría lo que yo dijera. Eso debía doler, amar, querer, ilusionarse o _whatever, _debía doler. No me debía ilusionar, no debía quererlo. No debía hacer nada.

Nunca antes me había preocupado por que alguien estuviera "_on my radar",_ todos con los que había estado eran unos malditos jala bolas, lame suelas, llamalos como quieras. Se arrastraban para tener _diversión de la buena_ conmigo. Pero, como siempre, los dejaba. Justo como me habían dicho. O había entendido. Por algo me llamaban_ la reina de la noche_ en Phoenix.

Debia dejar de torturarme. Seguro era que el karma estaba detrás de mi y quería que pagara todo lo que había hecho. Me rei de mis pensamientos.

_-El karma no existe, Bella._ – Me dije en voz alta.

Me lo repeti una y otra vez. Hasta que no supe porque me lo decía.. Decidi olvidar todo y no volver a recordar.

Me meti a banar, gracias a dios me habían dejado agua caliente. No soportaría estar en el lugar mas húmedo del país y tener que banarme en agua fría. Seria de lo ultimo.

Sali, me seque el pelo, me vi en el espejo y vi una estúpida sonrisa. Me parecio tan extraño.. yo solo ponía esa sonrisa después de una noche _muy_ loca. Saque esos pensamientos, no quería volver a pensar.

Me vesti y fui a la cocina a tomar mi _brunch _y a ponerle comida y agua a_ mi_ jack_._

Mama había preparado pancakes y de almuerzo había pasta carbonara. _Genial._ Los recuerdos vuelven. _Concentrate, Bella._ Dije mentalmente.

Comi y subi a hacer la tarea…

Hacia una hora había terminado de hacer la fucking tarea y no encontraba nada que hacer. Este maldito pueblo me tenia ladillada. En un Thursday night no había nada que hacer? Que aburrido. Decidi llamarla. Llamaria a Renesmee y le contaria todo. Desde mi pasado hasta mi presente.

-Bueno Bella, no puedo juzgarte, no soy quien para hacer eso. Pero si creo que necesitas ayuda..- cuando Renesmee dijo eso sentí ganas de llorar, por fin alguien no me juzgaba.- En cuanto a mi hermano, no te preocupes. _El va a cambiar, el me lo prometió._ –vi un brillo de esperanza, aunque no le crei. - Para cambiar hace falta muchas cosas, como el querer hacerlo. Y fuerza de voluntad. El podía tener lo primero, el me lo había confesado. Pero no lo segundo; _el no era tan fuerte._ Y eso cualquiera podía notarlo.- Pero no lo discuti con ella, simplemente la abrace y llore como nunca antes. _Yo estaba arrepentida de todo._

Ella solto el abrazo, me dijo que ella no quería llorar. Sonrio y sus dos hoyuelos salieron. Ella era tan perfecta que me hacían perder autoestima.. No era nada lindo ese sentimiento. Era envidia, pero no de la mala. _De la buena._

Empezamos a hablar de lo que Edward me había dicho en la cena; lo que me había dicho de Tanya. La explicación de porque el estaba con ella. Aunque ella ya lo sabia, ella tenia curiosidad de saber que le decía a los demás. Y si el decía la verdad.

Pedimos una pizza familiar. –según lo que me había dicho, ella moria de hambre. Yo simplemente comi por antojo. Estaba divina.

Cuando se dieron las 10:00 pm, _el llego con la sidosa._

Edward POV

Habia pasado la tarde en la biblioteca "_estudiando_" hasta que llego la ladilla andante de Tanya para que mi infierno ardiera mas. Salimos a comer un helado en _4 Delicias_, mientras ella comia, yo pensaba que debía dejar este juego.

Obviamente la felicidad de mi _sorella _lo valia, pero realmente esto le había hecho mas daño. Yo debía terminar esto de una vez. Hoy hablaría con Tanya y le diría todo, que ella solo había sido un juego. Por lo que Renesmee me había dado a entender, no le importaba mucho dejar de ser la capitana del equipo de _cheerleaders_ si yo la dejaba a ella; eso significaba que mi felicidad le importaba más que nada.

-_mi amor._-COMO ODIABA CUANDO ME LLAMABA ASI.- que te pasa?, estas tan pensativo. –me dijo.

-nada, _querida- _la ultima palabra la dije con mucha sarna, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta.- Tanya, te gustaría ir a mi casa hoy? –no se como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero lo hice. La primera parte del plan "dejar a la zorra y ser alguien mejor" había comenzado.

-Por supuesto. –Me dijo extrañada y con algo de lujuria en los ojos. Si supiera lo que se le venia…

(*)

Llegamos a mi casa, estacione el volvo y salimos. Como siempre, no fui nada caballeroso con Tanya. No entendía como ella seguía conmigo. Siendo ella yo ya hubiera roto conmigo –me reí ante ese pensamiento, había sido tan estúpido.

Cuando entre, lo primero que vi fue una caja de pizza en la alfombra, cuando subí la mirada vi a mi _sorella_ y a ella, Bella estaba ahí. Y mi corazón empezó a latir.

Pero ella, en vez de estar feliz de verme, vio a la puta que estaba al lado, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas se paró del suelo y salió a toda marcha de la casa..

Y salí tras ella. Como pude hablarle mal de Tanya, decirle todo lo que sentía sobre ella, y después entrar a casa con ella? Claro, yo iba a romper con ella.

..Pero Bella no lo sabía. Esa era la diferencia. Me sentí tan mierda como hacía unos días cuando Renesmee se enteró de por qué yo estaba con tanya.

Corrí, pero ella era demasiado rápida. Torpemente rápida, diría yo. Vi que se dirigió hacia el bosque que había al lado de mi casa..

Me adentre a el y la vi detrás de un árbol. Al parecer se había caído, esta era mi oportunidad.

-Bella, estas bien? –le dije con una voz suave y tierna; si me alteraba, como siempre lo mas seguro era que terminara con un cachete marcado. Según Renesmee y mi madre "a las mujeres nunca se les podia hablar con alteración cuando ellas estuvieran sensibles porque terminabas mal".

-DEJAME EDWARD, NO VES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA? POR ALGO SALI DE TU CASA CORRIENDO! VETE CON TU QUERIDA SIDOSA PARA QUE TE CALIENTE LA CAMA.- dijo gritando, me dio algo de risa. _Ella estaba celosa._ O a lo mejor molesta porque ayer nos habíamos hecho ilusiones y había hablado mal de tanya.

-Bella, déjame explicar..-

-No, no te voy a escuchar UN CARAJO. –dijo, interrumpiéndome.

-Pero Be..-

-CALLATE EDWARD, No ves que me haces sentir mal? Después de todo lo que nos dijimos ayer.. Pensé que ibas a terminar con ella! –dijo, interrumpiéndome otra vez.

-Voy a terminar con ella! Por algo estoy aquí! Le quería decir todo, pero no quería hacerlo en cualquier lado. Crees que te haría eso después de lo que paso ayer? NO! Ella no es mas que una zorra con la que estoy a conveniencia de mi hermana, por su "felicidad" que termine haciéndola sentir peor porque quería lograr su meta por si misma. Es que no entiendes? No quería hacerle tanto daño.-lo grite. No me importaba ya si tanya lo escuchaba, pero yo alterado mas bella sensible e interrumpiéndome es igual a mi lado animal.

Ella al parecer no se conformo con eso.. estaba segura de que quería mas explicaciones. Por lo que había notado su confianza no era nada fácil de ganar.

-Que pasa si digo que te creo? -dijo, aun desconfiando.

-Pues, podre hacer esto-dije y la bese.

Pues si, lo subi asi pq no soporto hacerlas esperar. Soy mala, lo se. Actualizare dentro de una semana o dos. Queria hacer un capitulo muchísimo mas largo, pero necesito que mi cabeza este fría. Si encuentran un error ortográfico, SORRY$: estoy muy cansada, es en serio. LOS ADOOROO$:

Besos, DarkAngel..


End file.
